


Conviction

by Queen_of_Spheals



Series: Twilight Wings [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Episode: e07 Sora | Sky (Pokemon: Twilight Wings), F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Spheals/pseuds/Queen_of_Spheals
Summary: As Raihan heads to Wyndon for an important match, and looks back at an important match he had just a year ago...
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, background Female OC/Male OC
Series: Twilight Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole #MyTwilightWingsEpisode tag was started by the wonderful Myth (https://pokemon-fangirl-myth.tumblr.com/) from the Champion Time Discord. Also I want to thank the amazing HayleyB (https://hayleyb100.tumblr.com/ ) for allowing me to use her OC Richard and the RP plot we did with Richard, Marsha (my own OC) and Raihan which helps to form the basis of this story.

The first thing that Raihan does when he wakes up in the morning is check his social media. Today was no different. Raihan rose to a sitting position and, as if on cue, his Rotom phone flew over to the dragon of Hammerlocke so he could check to see what was happening on the internet.   
  
As expected, his Pidgetter and Pokegram were abuzz about what was to come later that evening. Raihan briefly switched off his social media apps to his camera to take a quick morning selfie. A plain white shirt and ruffled dreads, topped with a lazy smile in a king sized bed. That was all that was needed to rouse his fans.   
  
As soon as the post uploaded, the likes began flooding in...as did the comments.   
  
_ “OMG Raihan, u r so sexy” _

_ “Can’t wait to see your match today!” _

_ “You know maybe you’d actually beat Leon if you spent less time taking selfies and more time training your Pokemon” _   
  
A brief frown graced the dragon type gym leader’s face. He was no stranger to critical comments, all of the people in the league had dealt with them. Even Leon, the most beloved champion in Galar’s history, had his share of haters. But people seemed to rag on Raihan the most. Probably because he has the most active (and most popular) social media account.   
  
No matter how confident Raihan truly is (and the great Raihan oozed confidence the way his Goodra oozed slime), a harsh comment could still get to him every now and then. Still Raihan wouldn’t let this get him down for long. Especially not today. Pushing the comment out of his head Raihan headed to his kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his team.

\-----

It wasn’t until the afternoon that Raihan stepped out of his Hammerlocke apartment, an intense sun beating down onto his skin. It almost made him want to take off his signature hoodie (almost). Of course, there was a decent crowd of fans who were there to greet him.   
  
Raihan waved to his fans, and flashed his signature grin, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers.

“It’s the great Raihan!”

  
“Raihan can you sign my shirt?”   
  
Raihan stopped for a few brief selfies with his fans, before a large squawk tore through the air. The sun was briefly obscured by the form of a Corviknight gripping a taxi cab in its massive talons. It landed surprisingly gently considering it’s bulk. Raihan always admired Corviknights as their fierceness rivaled the dragons he trained. He’s even considered adding one to his team…   
  
“Hello Mr. Raihan!” The cabbie called from atop Corviknight “Ready to head to Wyndon?”

\----

The flight to Wyndon was peaceful and scenic. Raihan enjoyed the view of Galar blow, watching flocks Braviary and Flygon dart below the taxi as he headed to Wyndon. The cabbie was also pleasant to talk to, treating Raihan like an old friend. The cabbie briefly mentioned having to head to a hospital to pick up some kids to watch the match. It was part of Rose’s many philanthropic causes.   
  
However one question that gave Raihan pause.

“So I heard rumors you might be taking over the champion position for another region”   
  
_**(A year ago)** _   
  
It was quite common for trainers from around the world to come to Galar to train in the Wild Area or the Isle of Armor. Of course this year, when word got out that a champion was stopping by, it caused quite the stir. Especially when she revealed that instead of coming to Galar to train her team (or face Leon) she was there to study herbal medicine under a man named Richard.   
  
Richard, a short sickly man with a gentle disposition who could calm even the most fiercesome of Pokemon. A man who happened to be Raihan’s father.   
  
“Raihan, I am training Marsha,” Richard’s soft voice said over the video chat after a brief coughing fit. Raihan’s brow creased with worry as he looked at his father, knowing he could start coughing up blood. Both father and son bore the same teal eyes and the same skin tone, but the similarities ended there.   
  
“Father, are you alright?” Raihan asked, his usual relaxed tone replaced with worry.

“It has been awhile since I have taken on a student, but she has shown her dedication. I can see why she is a champion” Richard replied, ignoring his son’s question   
  
Later on, Raihan had inquired about her to Leon (try as he might, he couldn’t find much about Marsha online as she kept her social media private).    
  
“Oh Marsha, she’s awesome” Leon said with a rare, genuine smile “I don’t know how she does it, being the first champion of her league”   
  
Raihan didn’t like to admit that he felt a little twinge of jealousy at the way Leon smiled when talking about the young woman.   
  
Eventually, Raihan would get the chance to meet this champion as his father Richard invited them both to dinner at the Captain’s Table in Hulbury. Raihan was met with a tall girl with skin just a shade darker than Leon’s. With her outfit of a black and turquoise tennis dress with black shorts underneath, matching black and turquoise sneakers and a turquoise Audino-shaped bow tying her thick, tightly coiled hair back in a low puffy ponytail, Marsha looked like she could easily be a gym leader in Galar. Hazel eyes met Raihan’s teal ones as she regarded him with a knowing smirk.

“So this is the famous Raihan that Leon won’t shut up about at the champion’s conference” Marsha said with a slight accent “It’s nice to finally meet you”

That made Raihan blush and Richard chuckle.   
  
“Come you two, let us go inside and eat” Richard said as he walked past the two younger (and much taller) adults.    
  
The dinner Raihan had with his father and Marsha was extremely pleasant. He could see why Leon regarded her so fondly (even if it did slightly annoy him). She was able to talk about many different topics, even indulging Raihan on his love for social media   
  
“I’ll have to hit you up for some pointers on social media” Marsha said with a bashful grin “My league’s new and we’re trying to bolster our rep and my boyfriend suggested we get a Pokegram account”   
  
“I’m down to help” Raihan said as he grinned, partly because of the chance to flex his social media knowledge, and partly because he now knew Marsha wasn’t going after Leon.   
  
“Now Raihan,” Marsha said, her face suddenly becoming serious “would you care to battle me”

“Oh yes” Richard chimed in, “I have been waiting for her to ask you to battle”   
  
A quick text to Nessa gained them access to the Hulbury Stadium. Richard suggested that they not use Dynamax so they wouldn’t draw attention to their battle. Outside of Richard, Raihan, and Marsha the stadium was empty bar Nessa and some of her gym trainers.   
  
“This will be a one-on-one battle between champion Marsha and gym leader Raihan” Richard stated proudly as he stood in the referee box “the trainer to faint the opponent’s Pokemon first wins”   
  
Raihan immediately called forth his faithful Duraludon. Without any prompting from Marsha, one of her Pokeballs opened up from inside her dress pocket. Out came...an Audino?   
  
Raihan had heard about the Pokemon, they were native to Unova (which was Marsha’s home region, the Hammerlocke gym leader had learned over dinner) and were more adept at healing other Pokemon than battling. This particular Audino however, sported the absolute fiercest expression he had ever seen on a Pokemon.   
  
“It looks like Audino’s ready to fight” Marsha said as a dangerous glint shone in her eyes matching her Pokemon’s.

Raihan felt the thrill of battle well up in him, as he hunched over and bared his teeth as he always did in his gym.   
  
Richard looked at both trainers before raising his arms that were comically covered by the too-long sleeves of the jacket he borrowed from his son. “Let the battle begin”

It ended in a draw, but to Raihan it was a loss. Especially considering that they only drew because Marsha had ordered one a final double-edge instead of ordering another drain punch. Nessa and her gym trainers’ jaws were dropped. To be able to take an Audino, a Pokemon considered by many to be weak and raise it to be that fierce in battle, took skill. There was a reason this young woman was a champion. Raihan went over to his Duraludon and patted its head fondly. Marsha calmly walked over to her Audino, with a surprisingly cheerful expression. Audino however, looked pissed as it could be.   
  
“You did great Audino, especially at the disadvantage” the champion cooed to her Pokemon “You can’t win em all”   
  
Richard looked absolutely delighted.

“That was a wonderful battle, both of you did well!” he said as he pulled out some herbs to give to both trainers’ Pokemon.   
  
“It really was, I can see why Leon calls you his one true rival” Marsha said with a laugh “If we battle again, I’ll have to use my own dragon” 

  
“Thanks,” Raihan said, blushing, but still retaining his calm chill demeanor he was famous for outside of battle. Though it did kind of sting to know she hadn’t faced him with her own dragon.   
  
“You’re really strong” Marsha continued “I think you’d be a great champion back in my region”   
  
Gasps echoed across the stadium from where Nessa and her trainers were sitting...and Raihan too. Raihan’s father however, had a hopeful smile on his face.   
  
“W-what do you mean?” Raihan asked   
  
“Listen, I’m trying to go pharmacy school. And...as much as I do like being a champion, I can’t hold onto the position and train to be a pharmacist” Marsha said, her hazel eyes downcast.    
  
There seemed to be more to that statement, but Raihan didn’t pry   
  
“You’re an incredibly strong trainer, especially if my ace Audino ended up fainting because of your Pokemon! With your strength and social media prowess, you’d be able to make my region’s league better than I ever could. So what do you say?” Marsha continued, hope now filling her eyes.   
  
“I...I…”   
  
_**(back to the present)** _   
  
“Mr. Raihan?” the cabbie asked, snapping Raihan out of his thoughts.   
  
“Oh sorry, your question just had me thinking” Raihan said    
  
“No worries, Mr. Raihan. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to”   
  
“Oh no..it’s fine. The truth is…”   
  
_**(a year ago)** _   
  
“I...want to beat Leon above all else,” Raihan said with all of the conviction he could muster. Marsha nodded and gave him a resigned smile. Richard, however, began to frown hard.    
  
It’s true that Raihan dreamed of being champion however...   
  
_**(back to the present)** _   
  
“There’s no real thrill of becoming champion of just any old region...not if the champion I defeat isn’t Leon” Raihan said, a confident look on his face.   
  
“I see” the cabbie chuckled “I admire your conviction. I wish you the best of luck against our champion today. Oh look we’re here!”   
  
Raihan peered out of the window of the cab and was greeted by the looming presence of Wyndon stadium.

\--------

The match was supposed to start 15 minutes ago, but the famed champion had not yet arrived. The league staff seemed frantic, although Raihan seemed unfazed. Leon always had a habit of showing up late, claiming that he had gotten lost.   
  
Raihan looked around the stadium. The venue was sold out, but that’s the case with any of Leon’s matches, especially ones against Raihan. On the jumbotron there were shots in the crowd, one shot was of these two brothers with the weirdest hair he had ever seen. The next was a shot of his father who waved modestly to the camera while seated in the VIP Box. Another shot was of Marsha and a young man with blue hair, matching blue eyes and freckles. Marsha and the young man noticed the camera, to which the young man smirked and planted a kiss on her cheek, causing the young champion to blush. This made the crowd cheer.    
  
_**(a year ago)** _   
  
Marsha’s time in Galar soon drew to a close as it was time for her own region’s gym challenge to start. Raihan and the young champion had become good friends in her last few weeks and she appeared in a few selfies with him (and some with him and Leon). Before she left for the airport she had coffee with Raihan at the Hammerlocke Cafe.   
  
“You’re not going to see Leon before you leave?” Raihan asked   
  
“Oh he said he’ll be at the airport to send me off” Marsha said “if he can find it”   
  
The two young adults shared a brief laugh. Marsha’s phone beeped   
  
“Oh shoot, I need to get going” Marsha exclaimed    
  
“Don’t worry about the bill,” Raihan said with an easy-going tone “You just hail a cab”   
  
“Oh thanks Raihan” Marsha beamed as she grabbed her luggage   
  
“No worries,”   
  
“Oh and Raihan”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“You better tell Leon how you feel about him, I’m tired of hearing him pine about you” Marsha said as she waved goodbye and exited the cafe.   
  
Once again, Marsha left Raihan a blushing mess.   
  
_**(back to the present)** _   
  
Raihan checked his phone once more, out of habit when he was waiting for something. He knew his upcoming match was trending on Pidgetter, but he knew better than to look at the hashtag. He didn’t need his concentration shaken by seeing a few trolls on the internet.   
  
A sudden snap echoed throughout the stadium. Raihan looked across the field to see Chairman Rose striding across the field as if everything was going to plan.   
  
Wait if...Rose is walking to the center of the field...then that must mean…   
  
“Look, it’s the champion!” a voice cried out and cheers began to fill the stadium.   
  
Raihan followed the lights that were focused on something in the sky. A Corviknight was flying gracefully down to the field, the iconic cape of the champion fluttering on it’s back.   
  
Raihan couldn’t help but laugh. Leave it Leon to make an entrance like that.   
  
The towering bird landed gracefully on the field, Leon jumping off his back before helping...a kid off of the Pokemon?   
  
“This just keeps getting more interesting by the second” Raihan said under his breath as he watched Leon talk to the kid, challenging him to a battle.   
  
So typical of Leon, his one true rival. Leon, his best friend. Leon, the man that makes his heart sing like no other.    
  
But now is not the time to think of that. It’s time to battle.   
  
“You’re late Leon” Raihan called out, gaining the champion’s attention. Sporting his signature relaxed and confident smirk “I thought you ran off with your tail between your legs”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing this. Please leave a comment here or on my tumblr (https://epicspheal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also a quick note for those of you who follow Hayley's tumblr. If you've read her canon on Richard and Raihan's relationship, you'll notice that what was written for this piece was different. Again this was based off an RP that Hayley and I did together where Richard and Raihan's relationship was intact.


End file.
